


Envy Adams Headcanons

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Category: Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Headcanon, NSFW headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: Headcanons I write for her on my side blog.You have no permission to post any of these anywhere. So don't repost, even if you give me credit. It's still stealing.





	1. First Meeting/First Date HCs

· You meet her at one of her shows, because you're working as a waitress  
· Every time you'd come over to her table in the back (while she waited for her band's set to start), Envy would smirk at you.  
· Or she'd smile sweetly at you.  
· Once her set was over, she'd look for you  
· Thankfully you were still there, because you had just gotten off work.  
· You'd smile at her, telling her it was no problem.  
· "I'm Envy." she'd would say, sticking out her hand, taking it, you blushed.  
· "I'm (Your Name)." You'd say, shyly.  
· "It's nice to finally introduce myself, but," she'd say, making you worried. "You don't need to be shy when talking to me, Princess."  
· When she called you Princess, you tried your best not to blush.  
· But you failed.  
· You could tell just by how hot your cheeks were, that you were completely red.  
· Acting as if she hadn't noticed, Envy wouldn't even comment on it. She'd just look at you while biting her lip.  
·She would ask you things, like what was your favorite things to do, to watch, what music you enjoyed.  
·You would ask her the questions back, as well as how she got into music. You were also curious on which song is her favorite to preform.  
· Realizing the two of you had a lot in common.  
· Before the two of you headed out, she asked for your phone.  
· Putting her number in as 'Envy'.  
· She'd tell you to text her tomorrow, and if you wanted to catch some dinner tomorrow night.  
· You said you'd love to, and that you'd text her after you wake up.  
· When you texted her, you were afraid that she wasn't going to ever text you back.  
· So you just texted with a simple, “Hey, it's (Your Name), · I'm still up for that date if you are!”  
· As you waited for a reply nervously, you cleaned your room and took a shower.  
· Once you were out of the shower, you checked your phone.  
· Thankfully, she did text you back.  
· “Hey, Princess! I'm definitely still up for your date. Send me your address, I'll pick you up at five.”  
· Envy calling you 'Princess’ made you blush again, you absolutely loved it.  
· At five o'clock, Envy was there to pick you up. Your nerves were finally calming down as you got into her car.  
· “You look amazing, (Your Name).” Envy would say, giving you a hug.  
· While driving to the destination, you couldn't help but ask where she was taking you.  
· “You were telling me last night that you really love having picnics because you'd prefer the privacy. Well, I thought we'd grab something to eat, and we'd have one at the park?”  
·You couldn't help but smile.  
It meant a lot that she had actually listened to you.  
· Once you got the food you were going to have from the store, she drove to the park.  
· Setting up a blanket at secluded part of the park, you sat down next to her.  
· “Thank you for agreeing to go on a date with me, surprisingly not many people would be up for privacy.” Envy sighed, but soon opens the fruit.  
· “Surprisingly, not many people I know love pineapple!” you said as put a piece of fruit in her mouth.  
· While eating the fruit, the of you talked for hours.  
· When the two of you went back to her car, Envy held your hand.  
· “You know, I had a good time,” she continued. “Next time I'm in town, I'd love to see you again. If you'd like?”  
· “I'd love that, Envy.” you smiled, getting back in her car.  
When she got to your house, she walked you to the door.  
· “I'll text you when I get to my hotel to let you know I got there safely.” Envy said, as you unlocked your front door.  
· “I'd appreciate that.” you said, smiling.  
· Leaning in, she kissed you on the cheek.  
· “Goodnight, Princess.” she smiled, walking back to her car.  
· Once she drove away you went inside.  
· “I can't wait until I see her again.” You say to yourself as you bit your bottom lip.


	2. NSFW Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just moving them to this and deleting the other.

· Envy is very dominant.  
· She loves to tease you.  
· In public, at home, on her tour bus, she'll take every single opportunity she can get.  
· She loves to fingerfuck you the most.  
· Being able to lick her fingers clean after you've came, it's her favorite.  
· Envy also loves fucking you with a strapon, she loves stretching you out.  
· Loves when you ride her thigh.  
· She loves choking you.  
· When you're riding her thigh or strap, she loves slapping you in the face.  
· Sometimes, when she's fucking you with her strapon, she'll pull out right before you come.  
· “Sorry, you don't get to come tonight.”  
· She would take off her strap, and cuddle you instead.  
· Envy loves verbal humiliation (giving) as well as Praise Kink (giving and receiving).  
· She's not too big into anal, but if you want to try it, she'll do it.  
· Aftercare with her involves cuddles and her telling what a good girl you are.  
· You usually fall asleep first, in her arms. Or with your head on her chest.  
· She always tells you she loves you when you're asleep.


End file.
